


Sweetie

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Mine verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, D/s themes, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Prostate Milking, S/M, Slavery, bastinado, chemical castration, implied previous underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Master!Jensen/ human!slave!Jared. The slaves start life with Master!Jensen and Jared has to adapt to a different role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the marvelous meus_venator. Any mistakes remain my own.  
> Banner: The pretty, pretty banner has been made by meus_venator for me.  
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for candy any time soon.
> 
> The au verse of Mine and Sweetie is dark and there are warnings/tags. Please click back now if any offend.

There was a dim nightlight that illuminated the room, but for Jared, used to dark spaces, it was too bright. The bed was over-soft, the covers too warm and the close presence of his master was unfamiliar and restricting. Salty sweat itched and burned into the stripes that decorated Jared’s flesh and he ached all over. Every slight movement ignited a flare of hot pain somewhere on his body and the heady high and optimism of new ownership was gone. He felt lost and empty. He longed to settle in the comfort of his own airy cage on the velvet cushion with his name, Jared, embroidered in golden thread, but everything he had ever known, his Mistress, his home and his bed, was gone.

“It’s too early to be thinking so loud, pet.” Master Jensen’s words slurred together in little more than a sleepy murmur.

The knot in Jared’s stomach tightened and twisted and he froze in place. Even the rise and fall of his rib cage stilled for several terrifying moments. He remembered to smile, then remembered not to and he didn’t know what the alternative was.

“Jared, if you don’t breathe soon I will have wasted my money on a corpse. I didn’t tell you to get out of my bed, ergo; you are supposed to be in my bed, exactly as you are.” His Master spoke without opening his eyes, reached a strong warm arm around his pet’s waist and dragged him close before tucking his face into the back of Jared’s neck and letting out a contented sigh as he relaxed, steady and solid against his slave. Jared felt the damp trace of wet lips on his skin and the tickle of Master Jensen’s hair.

The air rushed from Jared’s chest and he gulped a fresh lungful but he stayed motionless and stiff in the embrace. He stared upward at the smooth, white plaster ceiling and tried to find hope in his strange new circumstances. Puffed eyelids blinked over sore hazel eyes, irritated by the tears that had fallen the night before. He had cried, with pathetic sobs and sniffs, and this new Master had allowed his weakness, encouraged it even. Jared was sure that the alpha’s patience would not extend to tolerating the swollen, red damage it had undoubtedly wreaked on his face. In fact he was certain that he would be unable to meet any of Master Jensen’s expectations and the worry gnawed at him.

There was a noisy yawn and Jared snapped his attention back to his Master. The alpha was really quite beautiful with his hair mussed and spiked in all directions and long sticky eyelashes battling to pull eyelids over sleepy green eyes. Jared didn’t know what to do with that thought. It wasn’t one he’d had about anybody before.

“Am I so disgusting that you cannot relax with me, Jared? Anyone would think you’d never shared an alpha’s bed.” Master Jensen sounded tired and frustrated, with just an edge of anger.

The pet’s eyes widened with panic and he fought his instinct to cower, “No, Master.” was all he could manage in a shaky voice.

His Master raised himself on one elbow to look down at Jared with a searching expression. He sank back into the bed with a humorless chuckle, “Well fuck! You haven’t, have you?”

“I wasn’t permitted on the furniture, Master.”

“Great.” The answer was bitter and sarcastic and Jared’s dismay at disappointing his Master was tangible. He bit at his lip nervously.

Master Jensen ran his hands through his own hair and rubbed at his face, then rolled away to reach under the bed and grab at his clothes. When he bobbed back and scooted over to Jared he held two silver keys clinking on a leather fob. “I am not a morning person. I’m going back to sleep and you can go unlock the damn slave rooms because that was a terrible idea. I am not getting up before my slaves every morning so that they can get up and tend to me. It doesn’t make an ounce of sense. I will get timer locks fitted. Until then, you can do it.”

Jared nodded slowly, ignoring his confusion at such a strange order. He reached his hand to take the keys, “Yes, Master.”

Master Jensen watched his movement carefully and the moment their fingers touched he snatched his hand away. “No, Jared. You don’t walk in the house. Open your mouth.”

Jared parted his lips obediently and took the fob delicately between his teeth.

“That’s better, pet. You have a very gentle mouth. I’m sure we can make good use of that.” His Master’s hand smoothed through Jared's hair and he leaned in to the touch. “Don’t wake me when you return. You will use the washroom and shower to make yourself presentable and then return to bed. There is an enema hose and drain there, remove your plug to make use of them.”

Jared didn’t like to think of the implication behind Master Jensen’s last request. He steadied his nerves and concentrated on keeping his naked form elegant. He descended from the bed hands first and continued with grace. His welts stung as his skin flexed but he couldn’t afford to pay any mind to it. He halted at the closed door, perplexed, and looked back over his shoulder, to where his Master observed his progress with amusement.

“To get through doors you will have to do what you can and use your hands. I’m aware that it makes me a hypocrite, Jared, but I am too tired to care. I will trust you to do your best.”

The floor was dusty to crawl over and the corridors draughty and cold. Jared shivered as he tried to remember the route he needed to take. Without being at heel or on leash it felt as if a part of him was missing. He found courage in the faith his Master had shown in giving him this task, and he refused to become despondent when he found himself in the wrong hallway.

When Jared finally located the rooms the four slaves were washed and correct, ready to start the day. They huddled in the hallway and looked down at Jared.

“Master sent _you_ to unlock our doors?” Genevieve was still trying to come to terms with such oddity.

Jared huffed and nodded. He thought that much was obvious.

Mike was raking his eyes over Jared’s bruise-streaked skin.  “Are you alright? What did you do?”

Jared lowered his eyes.

“Don’t ask. You know he can’t answer that. Idiot.” Genevieve playfully swiped the back of Mike’s head.

“What? We’re expected to just be grateful that it’s not us?” Jody spoke up.

“Yes,” hissed Steve, “It’s always going to be one of us or all of us. Better that it’s a pet, trained to take it.”

“Might have been kinda fun,” smirked Genevieve. Jared thought he could detect a hint of longing in her voice and he understood it, more than he understood Jody’s anger.

“How can you even …” Jody was squaring up to Genevieve and Steve stepped in,

“Stop it, both of you. Do you want Master Jensen to sell us? We all know that there is only one reason we were purchased and it is Jared. How about we work together to ensure Master wants to keep us? It may save the pet some stripes too.”

“You know, I was thinking, we’re practically alone in this house. We could walk out, escape.”  Mike looked at each of them, with a hopeful shine in his eyes.

Jared backed off from him, hands and knees working in time, Gen looked interested and Steve and Jody both replied “No,” at the same time.

“Man, you know he will have activated our chips to the security system and even if he hasn’t, once you’re out there, your chip can be picked up by every security officer in a ten mile radius. There’s nowhere to run and nobody who will help. The punishment isn’t worth it.” Steve’s pained expression and the flayed mess of his back spoke volumes more than his simple comment.

“Our room is comfortable and there’s warm water and our own toilet, even towels and toothbrushes. The cream Master Jensen provided for Steve was proper medicine and he’s already healing. Maybe we can make something good from this, if we all try to please.” Jody sounded optimistic.

“It never makes a difference. Look at where _doing our best_ put us; out with the trash, even golden boy there,” Mike scowled and pointed down at Jared.

The keys clacked on the fob in the pet’s mouth, his hazel eyes rounded in an unspoken plea and he shook his head, in clear distress at Mike’s attitude. He had unlocked the slaves and if they ran away now, then that would surely be on him.

Steve seemed to understand the problem, “We should at least stay and give this household a chance, and if there is a group decision or any one of us wants to run, we should have the decency to find a time when Jared cannot be implicated.”

They all looked to the pet and Mike dropped his bravado. “Right,” he said in a small voice.

Genevieve reached a gentle hand to brush Jared’s cheek,“Oh, darling! We will all try, won’t we?” and her gaze dared the other slaves to defy her stance.

****

Jared reached up and dropped the keys on the dresser. He crawled to the bathroom where he prepared quietly, careful not to disturb his Master’s sleep. Internal cleansing was always unpleasant but it had been a requirement from the first years that he was show trained. It was at least a familiar routine which hadn’t changed its rules with his ownership.

After he had brushed his teeth and styled his hair Jared considered the cleaned butt plug. He dropped to all fours, padded into the playroom and quietly slid the top drawer of the toy cabinet to retrieve a tube of lubricant. He tried to still the tremble of his hand but the idea of being fucked on his Master’s knot terrified him. He had barely been able to stretch his lips around it and Jared hadn’t been trained as a bed slave.

Alphas did not treat their sex toys tenderly. In fact they woke each day with an excess of sexual energy and aggression which would only grow to explosive proportions without a combination of regular release and doting care. Alphas never directed their tension violently at other alphas, it was what humans were for. Master Jensen had taken Jared to his bed, declared him as his own and Jared was experienced enough to understand at least part of his new role. His obedience awards demonstrated his willingness to accept discipline and he would simply have to cope with a new variety. It gave him a painful and privileged place in the household.

“You learn quickly, pet. Well done.” His Master was sitting up on the bed with his green gaze fixed on Jared as he patted the space beside him, “You don’t need to use the plug yet. Come here.”

Jared licked his lips to a shine and opened his eyes wide and alluring. He swung his hips as he crawled and climbed onto the bed, making sure he flattened his posture so that his face was always a few inches lower than his Master’s and his eyes raised up to meet his stare. He stopped an inch from the alpha’s chest and fingers gathered at his collar and tugged at it until his head bowed low, awaiting instructions.

“So beautiful pet.” Jensen smoothed his hands over Jared’s shoulders and they caught on the ridges of his welts. The muscle in his neck twitched with the pain but Jared was smiling, genuine and dimpled at the compliment his Master had paid him. “That hurts but you’ll hardly notice it soon.” Fingers stilled, “Jared, I’m talking to you.” The pressure had been released from his collar and Jared realized his mistake too late. He looked upwards swiftly with an apology on his lips.

“Sorry, Master.”

“To look at me when I speak was your first instruction here, pet. What to do with you, eh?” Soft fingertips tangled in his hair, “I don’t want to permanently damage your pretty skin, so I’ll have to find somewhere unmarked. Do you have any suggestions?”

Tears gathered in Jared’s eyes and his smile was gone, he had rarely been subjected to whipped balls but the pain was excruciating. Aside from his face he couldn’t think of any other unmarked part of his skin and he had failed to act on a crucial lesson. He forced himself to speak, knowing that an unanswered question would merit greater punishment. “My balls, Master.” His eyes glittered but he refused to cry.

Master Jensen sat back from him and tipped his head in thought, “That seems a little extreme for the offence,” he commented. “I was thinking of something else. We’ll see. Wait here.” He returned with the thinnest of canes and a set of cuffs. Hazel eyes gazed expectantly at his Master’s face for instructions.

“Okay sweetie, I need you to kneel up and grab the metal bar over the bed. After I start you won’t be able to look at me when I talk and that will be alright. I won’t punish you further.”

Jared let strong hands guide him, bracing his arms straight in line with his spine. He took small glances at the cuffs resting on the bed and his Master pushed them to one side, “Concentrate. What I do with those is my concern, not yours.” The slave blushed, it was a basic mistake. “Close your legs, feet together behind you, good boy. Keep those feet flat and facing up.” A single finger traced the sole of his foot making Jared jump and squirm. It changed direction and drew a circle sending chilling shivers through him. There was a puff of hot air by his ear as Master Jensen leaned close to speak to him, “Sensitive pet? I’ll have to explore that another time.”

Jared closed his eyes in frustration. His ticklishness was a curse and agony when toyed with. He hadn’t wanted to give himself away so easily, but there was no time to dwell on it. Master Jensen was poised, arm raised and muscles taut. The cane whipped through the air with a whistle and hit the soles of his feet with a sickening crack. It was an unexpected target and Jared gasped with the shock of the sudden searing pain before applying his training and breathing through it. He fought the urge to snatch his feet from position and curl them under his body. If he flinched it wasn’t noticeable.  “One.”

“Don’t count or thank me Jared. I thought we’d already established that I hate it.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good pet, you’re doing just fine.”

The words wrapped Jared in a warm glow of satisfaction. He was a good pet, _somebody’s_ good pet. He renewed the care in his poise and steadied himself for his discipline. A hand stroked firmly over the target, and then wood was rushing through air once more and the balls of his feet exploding in a stripe of red hot agony.  Six times the hand stroked and six times the cane fell before Master Jensen placed the implement on the dresser, with utmost care and returned to prise Jared’s white knuckled fingers from the iron frame. He turned Jared over, laid him on the bed and kissed him on his lips.  “It’s over.”

If Jared was surprised by the lenience of the punishment he tried not to let it show. His Master straddled him with his arms either side of Jared’s shoulder. There was a pink flush to his cheeks and his lips were slicked by a swiping tongue. His gaze was heated, intense. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Fingertips traced the lines of the welts on his chest. Jared hissed and arched with the pain before controlling his reaction. Master Jensen frowned as Jared quietened. He dug his fingernails in and scraped harshly. Jared bit back a whimper.

 “No Jared, this isn’t discipline. I want you to give up your control to me. I want to see and hear what I do to you.” The alpha stopped talking as his lips found Jared’s right nipple, sucked it in hard, tongued it and then his teeth bit in to the very tip, worrying at the flesh. Jared arched again with a short squeak of pain. “There, see,” Master Jensen’s tongue lapped carefully at the sore nub and then he kneeled up, resting on Jared’s thighs, with his erection bulging obscenely in his boxer shorts.

“Have you ever been knotted by an alpha, pet?”

Jared remembered to meet the green-gold stare. He tried to hide his embarrassment but high red spots formed on his cheeks. “Sometimes I pleasured my mistress with my tongue and when her boys were young they would use me but when their knots developed they had bed slaves and no longer played those games with me.”

Fingertips reached to caress his face and tuck his hair over his ear. “Don’t be shy sweetie. Answer the question.”

Jared squashed the hint of annoyance that came from being called sweetie, because seriously, this was the second time, and standing, he was bigger and broader than his Master. Still, it was a stupid thing to be frustrated about considering what was going to happen next. He answered the question. “No, Master.”

“There, that wasn’t so difficult.” Master Jensen leaned over and sucked hard at his other nipple and Jared squirmed. Pleasure flared at the base of his belly and he was suddenly intensely aware of his Master’s weight resting by his limp cock and sensitive balls.

“And sweetie, you are hopelessly easy to read. You really shouldn’t give me ammunition to tease you with.” Master Jensen grinned affectionately at him and added, “Sweetie.”

His Master’s smile was oddly infectious. Jared groaned and gave a wry grin back at him.

The light moment was short-lived. There was a clanking rattle and he could see Jensen grabbing at short chains which were securely welded to the top corners of the bed frame. It made him anxious and he forced himself to focus only on the alpha’s face.

Master Jensen lifted a sturdy leather cuff into his vision with one hand and smoothed a soothing circle on his slave’s belly with his other, “You have been a very obedient pet Jared and I want you to enjoy what I am going to do to you. We’ll be doing it a lot,” He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Jared, “but for now, you are going to let me chain you down. I can’t pretend that sex with me won’t be painful at first. If you panic and pull away once I have knotted you, it will hurt me and damage you. I can’t let that happen. Okay?”

Jared could feel the flutter of his heart speeding and a bead of sweat on his brow. His fingernails dug into his palms but he stared back, steady with a clear nod, “Yes, okay, Master.”

“Call me Jensen or Jen when we are alone in our bed, pet.”

“Jensen, Jen.” Jared rolled the sounds over his tongue like a revelation before he heard his own voice and realized he had spoken it out loud. He flinched.

Master Jensen, _Jensen, Jen_ , continued to smile down at him, “It sounds good from your lips, Jared. Now, give me your right hand.”

****

“Relax, Jared.” Jensen slicked circular motions around his rim and the pressure of two fingers inside him continued with insistence. “So tight and so pretty, pet.”

Jared was trying, and despite the discomfort it felt good to be the sole focus of his Master. He knew the real purpose of this gentle preparation but for once there was no lecherous audience, he wasn’t on all fours, bitch to stud, and he was on his back where he could see his handsome alpha, with his tongue poking between lips as he diligently worked his slave open with lubricant. Jared could almost believe that Jensen cared, even as the alpha’s cock swelled and reared in anticipation.

A third finger pressed in. It pushed up against something inside and the massage felt good, pleasurable even. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he opened them to the vision of Jensen gazing intently at him with a pained expression on his face. He wriggled down on Jensen’s hand chasing the sensation and was rewarded with another stroke of his prostate. He hmmed his pleasure.

“How does it feel?” Jensen seemed curious.

“It’s nice, like when you’re getting a back massage and it hits just the right spot.” Jared sighed. He knew he shouldn’t get used to such treatment.

“Only nice?” Jensen turned his head away and from the side angle it looked like his eyes were wet and his jaw worked as he clenched his teeth.

Jared didn’t know what he’d done wrong. He’d heard slave gossip and knew that some alphas liked their sex toys to be quiet, others vocal and dirty mouthed. So far Jensen hadn’t requested any stimulation from him. Maybe he’d missed his prompt. Jared tried to remember every humiliating expression his Mistress and her sons had used and then spoke, “I love it, I’m a slut for it Jensen. I’m your dirty little cock whore. Want you to fuck me hard, show me what a worthless knot slut I am.” It didn’t sound sexy or even convincing and he cringed as he finished speaking.

“No!” Jared’s actions had only served to infuriate his Master, who was shaking his head, hands clenched in a fist, as if ready to strike out, and roaring his disapproval. “No, no, no, no. Shut up Jared! Just shut up.”

Jensen’s fingers were withdrawn from his ass and everything seemed to move in fast forward. He barely noticed when his Master removed his last piece of clothing, his legs were tugged roughly apart, his ass raised on Jensen’s knees and Jensen was suddenly all alpha, his aggression uncoiling like a loosened spring. He was slicking his cock, looking Jared in the eye, daring him to protest and now Jared _was_ panicking, pulling at his chains and trying to move back up the bed but his legs were gripped tight, his arms fixed firm.

The first penetration was swift and brutal with unbearable blunt pressure. The breech was sudden, with a vicious scrape and red hot screeching pain and Jared screamed. All calm gone, his muscles gripped and seized around his Master’s huge cock and Jensen was swearing in his own pain.

“Goddamn, Jared. Relax!” Jensen growled with menace. As Jared continued to cry out with labored breath and heaving chest, the Master raised his hand and brought it down across Jared’s face with a force that shocked and stung, leaving a bright red handprint that would blacken and bruise.  

Both of them stilled and the air around them seemed thick with emotion. Jared twisted his head to the side while tears flowed. He couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the magnitude of his screw-up, was too ashamed to look Master Jensen in the face. It was a disaster; he let himself flop, his relaxed weight sank into the mattress, and he resigned himself to whatever fate his Master decided.

He felt a steady slide as Jensen resumed but it was slower, more controlled. It burned and ached as it filled him but the sharp pain was gone. Then there was the slip and slick of the cock withdrawing, leaving uncomfortable emptiness and scouring over the scraped surfaces. He grabbed at his chains and his arm muscles bulged as he gripped them tight but the rest of him conceded, he gave everything up to let Master Jensen take his pleasure.

Jensen didn’t speak, there was just rasping breath punctuated with short grunts as he pumped his thick length deep into Jared with a regular, pounding rhythm. When the knot formed his pace eased. Jared felt the unforgiving swelling against his clutching hole and let the chains bite into the skin of his arms. He was sure that the fit was impossible or that it would shatter and ruin him forever. When it forced its way into his sensitive, tight passage the wail that was wrought from him was one of an injured animal, desolate and hopeless. With one more plunge the knot brushed over Jared’s prostate and the pleasure coursed through his veins and soothed his mind. With another he could feel the spurt of his Master’s hot fluid bathing his channel, claiming him. He became aware of Jensen’s gratified moans and the smell of sweat, fear and sex. It was all mixed up in the heady and addictive scent of his alpha’s pheromones.

A wet tongue lapped at his cheek, soothing the bruise and gathering salt tears. Plump lips kissed at his eyes. The knot filled him, massaging his prostate with Jensen moving in a gentle rocking motion. “How can you be so old, and yet such a silly, innocent pup, Jared? Don’t cry.” Master Jensen breathed in his ear, bending over him on arms that trembled with tired muscles. “I tried so hard not to do that. I didn’t want it to be like that and I wasn’t angry with you. Just angry, and it had been too long.”

Long fingers cupped his jaw and pulled Jared’s face around to look at his Master, “Not even upset that you looked away, pet. You’ve taken enough for today.” Hot lips pressed against Jared’s mouth and he opened up, let the tongue search him out and, suck at his own pink muscle and slide over his lips. With a sigh he was relaxing into the kiss, taking everything that he could get from his Master, cherishing the wet saliva, the taste and the sensation. He was needy for the comfort of it. Jared stirred and there was a low thrum of excitement in his veins. His hips rolled, grinding up to meet Jensen’s motion, chasing friction, chasing _something_ without being sure exactly what.  

When a second orgasm spilled Jensen’s seed inside him Jared felt the shameful drip of wet cum from his castrated cock but he couldn’t help his continuing chase for satisfaction, the knot milking him on every stroke. Jensen reached to his cuffs and unclipped the chains, rubbing at his pet’s damaged wrists. He whispered reassurance and rolled so they lay sideways, legs entwined, joined and exhausted. They kissed lazily and Jensen stroked his face, sucked dark bruises into his neck and his hands traced every available expanse of Jared’s skin. Jared’s welts stung with the touch but the sensation was accompanied by waves of euphoria and a sense of belonging. He writhed and moaned, throaty, needy noises, in Jensen’s hold.

They were tied for close to an hour and the milking was long past pleasure and into dry pain for Jared. Still he clutched Jensen tight, his only lifeline in an uncertain world.

As the knot finally slipped loose and they were done, Jared’s Master shuffled down the bed to carefully work a plug into his come filled hole and lick his pet’s cock clean. He lapped at the sore slit and kissed the shrivelled length. Jared repaid the favour as he knew a good slave should and he was meticulous and thorough, cleaning with his gentle mouth but Master Jensen was agitated and impatient. 

“I have to go for a run.” Master Jensen spoke up as he pulled away from Jared and rolled out of the bed. He hastily pulled on sweat pants and a tee shirt. “It’s not you,” he added, taking in Jared’s devastated expression. “You are perfect. Amazing.” He tousled Jared’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “I let everything build up and it’s still too much, I’m still angry about … things.” He put a reassuring hand over Jared’s heart and reiterated, “Not you.”

His Master slipped on a pair of running shoes, “You will wash, put fresh sheets on our bed and then eat. Find Genevieve to put down your bowl of kibble. When you’ve eaten, you must rest. There is a day cushion in my study for you.”  Jared repeated the instruction back to him and Master Jensen walked to the door. He looked back over his shoulder, “Good boy,” he said, and Jared basked in the warm contentment of it.

****

Light pooled through large windows and Master Jensen sat at his desk, hunched over his work, silent except for the occasional sigh and electronic beep.

Jared kneeled on his cushion motionless and in perfect form. His tall and muscular body bowed lithe and graceful and his eyes stayed turned down and part hooded. The plugged come in his ass and the bruises on his body reminded him of his ownership and he was proud of his service to Master Jensen. He had pleased _Jensen, Jen,_ and he let his poise speak of his willingness to serve him again.

A knock on the door disturbed the peace and he heard Jody bustle in carrying the divine smell of fresh coffee and warm cookies with her. There was the clunk of the refreshments tray being placed by Master Jensen’s side and then silence while she awaited her Master’s instruction.

“You may speak, Jody.”

“Master Kane has asked me to convey his thanks for your hospitality. He has made his way home but left a message for you in your mail box. He allowed us to see the order you were going to place for daily slaves. We have used that instruction to ascertain the times that you will be requiring meals and other aspects of our service and we have divided the work fairly. At other times we shall be working to open the house and maintain existing areas, if that pleases you.”

Master Jensen leaned back in his chair. A satisfied smirk graced his face, “It pleases me, Jody. Pass my compliments to Steve, Mike and Genevieve. You should know that I prefer not to be disturbed in the evenings. Make sure all your work in occupied areas is completed by 6pm. I don’t want any evidence of your existence after that time.”

“Of course, Master.”

“You may go, Jody.”

Jared heard Master Jensen stretch and the movement of his chair and then there were shined boots and fine fabric pants in front of him and he snapped his attention to his Master. Sparkling hazel met green-gold and elegant fingers proffered half a warm cookie. Jared’s eyes widened with excitement and he took it delicately in his gentle mouth, careful not to drop a single crumb. He chewed it slowly, savoring the crumbly texture, the buttery flavour and the bursts of creamy chocolate drops. He licked every tiny crumb from his lips and his Master laughed at the appreciative sounds he made.  

“That was delicious, thank you Master.” His words were infused with his enthusiasm.

Master Jensen stroked Jared’s hair, trailing his fingers all the way down his pet’s back. “My own sweetie,” he said tenderly.

Jared rested his head against his Master’s leg, arching into his touch and he thought that sweetie may not be such a bad endearment after all.

****


End file.
